RWBY: Reaper Maiden
by BatmanRules256
Summary: In a world far different than typical Remnant, four warriors must join forces to battle the evil Witch, Salem. Join Ruby Rose, a Reaper, Weiss Schnee, a Succubus/Frost Demon hybrid, Blake Belladona, a Nekomon Faunus, and Yang Xiao Long, a human Pyromancer on their quest. Watch as they develop bonds with each other as well as feelings. But, will their journey bring success?
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the darkness, born of pure hatred and hellfire, was a Witch born to bring the reign of the Shadows creatures, the Grimm. Her name was as sinister as the powers she wielded. As her creatures ravaged the land, the people sought aid. And, from them, warriors arose to fight the Grimm. From their courage, the Witch was repulsed, driven off to her own land. From there, she resided, biding her time. Eventually, the warriors were forgotten, their courage unremembered. The Grimm did not terrorize the people at this point, however. They became docile with their mistress not present, particularly the human like Grimm, Grimm crafted of humans. They did, however, mingle with them, mere humans becoming more powerful, different species emerging, though some were neither human, nor Grimm, nor a mix. They were beings of incredible power. And, from them, came powerful beings known as Maidens. Maidens were beings of nigh untold power, their power limited only by their mortal bodies, protectors of the land from the Grimm and their mistress. Soon after, however, the maidens vanished, not leaving a trace. With them gone, the Grimm began to become more dangerous, their mistress beginning to enact her demonic return. However, in her way stood four individuals: one of Death, one of Ice, one of Shadows, one of Fire. This is the tale of these four, the tale of the Reaper Maiden.

* * *

So, this is a RWBY AU that is... well, it's hard to describe. It's supernatural, yet futuristic, yet ancient, yet a whole lot of shit. Basically, it's a mix of quite a few different styles. This is certainly a different kinda story, but you'll see what it is. The skills of the RWBY girls will be laid out upon their debuts. So until ch. 1 comes out, i'll just say that they're not all human... in fact, there's only one human among them.


	2. The Rose

Chapter One: The Rose

" _Ruby. Ruby, my sweet little Rose. Wake up. I need you."_ The voice came, soft and sweetly, making a gentle hum.

The young Reaper blinked her eyes open, looking around at her surroundings. She found herself in a field of white roses. They bloomed, all of them surrounding a grave that sat in the distance. She couldn't read it, but she felt that it was important.

She looked down at that point to realize she was naked. She quickly covered herself, looking around to see who could have dragged her to this field. Upon not seeing anyone, she stood up, still covering herself with her hands.

She walked over to the grave, standing in front of it, looking at its inscription.

" _Summer Rose: beloved mother, girlfriend and friend. Thus Kindly, I Scatter."_ A sweet sounding voice read the inscription, the young Reaper feeling a comforting chill at the sound of it. She shuddered, looking around to see the source of the voice. Upon finding nothing in her range of sight, she knelt down in front of the gravestone, feeling the stone itself.

"Warm?" She whispered softly. "why is it—?"

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around as fast as she could to find… nothing.

She returned to looking at the grave. She felt it once again, surprised it was so warm.

Suddenly, a breeze blew through the area, the young Reaper covering herself up once again, this time to shield herself from the cold. The white roses around her were loosed in the wind, their petals whirling in a tornado of white. They began to form a shape, the shape familiar as the young Reaper noticing it looked… like a person.

" _Ruby.'_ The sweet voice said, the young Reaper jolting and looking around. This time, she thought she could hear it coming from the tornado of petals. She looked into it as the whites of the petals changed their colors to give the shape the look of a familiar person. In fact, she looked like her, but with white hair.

" _Ruby.'_ The person said, her hand extending to Ruby as the young Reaper looked up, fear and surprise on her features. She trembled, scooting away from the figure a little bit.

" _My sweet little rose.'_ The figure said again. _"listen to me. You must listen."_

Ruby looked up at the figure, tears forming in her eyes as she crawled a little closer, stopping as she saw the figure smile slightly… just like… just like…

" _You are my special little rose.'_ The figure said, Ruby reaching up and taking her hand. _"And, I have a very special job for you to do."_

Ruby crawled a little closer, reaching up gingerly for the figure's hand. She grasped it, feeling that it was solid almost.

The figure smiled, pulling Ruby to her feet and smiling a little wider. She ran her 'fingers' through Ruby's hair, Ruby tensing up at the contact, not having expected it.

" _I have a special job for you."_ The figure repeated.

"Wh-what?" Ruby asked in a quiet voice, nervous about what she was to ask.

" _I need for you to do something for me."_ The figure said. _"Something you were born to do."_

"B-born to… do?" Ruby asked, confused.

" _This is something you were destined to do."_ The figure said. _"Something I couldn't. Something_ _she_ _couldn't. You are the only one capable of this task."_

"What is it?" Ruby asked, the figure smiling as she put an arm behind Ruby's back, pulling her closer.

" _You are to protect from the darkness."_ The figure said. _"You are to accept your destiny."_

"B-but" Ruby said, eyes widening. "I-I'm not that powerful.'

" _believe in yourself.'_ The figure said, leaning down to place a single kiss on Ruby's forehead. _"You have more power than you believe. Besides, you don't have to do it alone."_

"I-I don't?" Ruby asked.

" _Of course not.'_ The figure said, making a motion like a giggle. _"You will always have me with you, my little Rose."_

"I-I will?" Ruby asked.

" _Of course.'_ The figure said, nodding. _"I'll always be in your heart."_

Ruby wrapped her arms around the figure, the figure likewise doing to Ruby.

"Please stay." Ruby said, tears coming to her eyes.

" _I cannot."_ The figure said, shaking her head, a rose petal tear falling from her face as well. _"I am sorry, my little rose. I cannot stay. I am bound to the otherworld."_

"But—" Ruby sobbed out, pulling the figure closer.

" _I have left you a few gifts, though.'_ The figure said, rubbing Ruby's bare back. _"You will find them soon."_

"O-okay." Ruby said, nodding.

" _Be safe, my little rose."_ The figure said. _"And, say hello to Raven, if you see her."_

"Who is Raven?" Ruby asked.

" _If you see her, you will know."_ The figure said. " _for now, you must learn your true power and fight the darkness.'_

"D-darkness?" Ruby asked.

" _the creatures of Grimm are becoming hostile."_ The figure said. _"You must stop them."_

"Wh-what are Grimm?" Ruby asked.

" _Creatures of the Shadow.'_ The figure said. _"I am sorry I cannot tell you more, my little rose. But, my time is up. I have to go._

"B-but" Ruby said, holding tight.

" _Always remember"_ the figure said as she dissipated back into rose petals. _"I will always be in your heart."_

"O-okay." Ruby said, nodding as she watched, tears flowing down from her face.

As the rose petals settled back down on the ground, Ruby looked at the grave once again. However, this time, the grave began to shift.

It turned completely black, morphing into a black shape that caused Ruby to feel only the utmost fear and terror. She started to back away as the black shape gained color.

The shape morphed into the shape of a woman, evil surrounding the very air around her. She wore a black robe, a demonic symbol on the front of it, its color as red as blood. Her face was pale, but it was an unnatural pale, like dark magicks had done this to her. Her hair looked as if it were ghostly, coated in sin itself. The veins that outlined her face pulsed with an unnatural evil, frightening Ruby to her core. Her eyes glowed with a sinister power, more terrifying than anything else about her as they held a bloody red glow, pulsating and strange shapes seeming to move in them.

Ruby began to back away, but found she could not. She was rooted in her place as she fell back, sitting on the ground and looking at this… this _thing_ in pure horror.

Then, the one thing she didn't want happened: the _thing_ turned to her, looking at her. It looked as if it was staring into her very soul. Ruby was terrified, not having any sort of idea what to do against this thing.

It made a slight motion with its hand, Ruby moving by some unknown force closer to the _thing_. She struggled, trying to escape it, but it held her fast. She tried to move anything, but her arms were held to her sides, almost as if they were bound by rope. She struggled until the _thing_ was less than three feet from her. Ruby felt herself be lifted up, her arms still held fast to her sides.

Ruby's voice quaked as her breathing was hitched, shallow.

" **You are the last of them."** It said. **"but, I have use for you."**

"Wh-what do y-you want?" Ruby asked.

" **Your soul."** The _thing_ said, piercing its fingers through Ruby's chest, black vein spreading out from the puncture. Ruby gasped and choked as she heard a voice she knew all too well.

" _you are stronger than any darkness."_ It said. _"Remember that, my little rose.'_

Ruby felt the darkness spreading more within her, but she concentrated on the voice as it enveloped her, her very soul feeling heavy and dark. Her entire body was being covered by the veins, them spreading up to her eye…

 _Waking_

Ruby shot up in her bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. She was still naked, but this was where she preferred to be naked. Her sheets were soaked with her sweat, her pillow as well. Ruby clutched her chest to slow her beating heart. Her eyes were wide with the fear she was experiencing.

"Wh" She said, panting. "what was that?"

She looked around to see she was in the safety of her room. She couldn't understand what she had just experienced.

"Th-that" She said, regaining some composure. "Was scary. I saw… mom."

Ruby teared up at the memory of the figure in the rose petals. She then shuddered at the memory of the monster she'd seen.

"I need some fresh air.' She said. "And, to cool off."

Ruby pushed herself out of bed, her bare feet touching the soft carpet as she felt comfort in it. She walked over to the mirror, glancing at herself.

Her black hair was a bit disheveled, but mostly in the same style she liked. It was purely black, save for the blood red in her tips. She remembered her mother telling her that was the mark of a Reaper, that she bore the power of her race, just as she once had. She always had it styled so it covered her left eye. Her eyes themselves were a pure silver color, glossy orbs of purity. She looked, seeing the face her mother had said was just like hers. Ruby could see it too, everyone she knew telling her the same thing as well.

She slipped on a simple outfit of a t-shirt, jeans, and some shoes. Deciding to forgo breakfast, she left her house, heading to the one place she knew would be a good place to think.

Upon arriving at the place of her choice, memories of the nightmare began to flood her mind. She shook her head to forget them as she walked up to the field of white roses. She still didn't know how they got there. They'd pretty much just sprung up one night and had never faded, even in the winter.

She sat down in front of the grave that was there, the stone reading the same as in her dream.

"Mom." She said, breathing quietly and touching the tombstone, tears coming at the pain she was feeling. "I had a weird dream last night. I know you said for us Reapers, dreams were a sign of being chosen, but it was terrifying. In it, you said I needed to look inside myself, but what do you mean?"

As if by magic, the grass near the tombstone began to wilt. At first, Ruby was worried. Her mother always told her that when things wilt around a Reaper they were either too powerful or had no control. Ruby began to worry she was losing her control as she looked down and noticed a single golden key.

Ruby picked up the key, inspecting it as she felt it in her hands. It felt… magical. Almost as if it had appeared there.

"What does this go to?" Ruby asked. She looked down at the gravestone, running her fingers over it to feel it, feel the comfort it gave. But, what she felt was something she hadn't expected. It was a hole.

"What's this?" Ruby asked. She looked at the hole, looking down at the mysterious key she had found.

Out of simple curiosity, she inserted the key into the hole, turning it as one does.

Once she had done that, she was thrown back by a force as the gravestone moved, revealing a staircase. Ruby looked down into the staircase, shocked. She could see a dark hallway inside of it.

"What is this place?" She asked. She walked down the stairs, on her guard for something that might be down there as well. "Where's the casket?"

Unbeknownst to her, there was a crow sitting on a tree, watching her with a curious eye.

Ruby found, at the end of the hall, a single altar that was taller than she was, the altar being a large stone pillar that rose up to about ten feet. Ruby stared at it, awe on her face.

"Your mother put this here in case you ever had to take up her mantle.' A male voice said from behind her. Ruby whirled around to see a man standing behind her, a smirk on his face.

The man wore a pair of black khakis with black dress shoes to go with them. He wore what was similar to a long sleeved tux vest that was light grey in color. The inside of the sleeves was black, and was seen because he folded the ends back. He wore three rings, each with writing Ruby couldn't make out. A tattered red cape hung from his neck, going down to his waist. He wore a necklace with a diagonal cross on it, a symbol for bad luck on Patch. His hair was an ashy grey with some lighter grey mixed in. His eyes were red and seemed to be kind, yet serious. He had a sort of drunken air about him, especially since his breath smelled of alcohol.

"Wh-who are you?" Ruby asked.

"You can call me Qrow." The man said, smirking. "I'm your mother's brother."

"She never mentioned you." Ruby said, taking a step back.

"I didn't mean Summer.' Qrow said.

"Wh-what do you mean, 'take up her mantle'?" Ruby asked.

"Your mom had a special task." Qrow said. "But, she couldn't handle it. One of the last things she did before she died was give birth to you."

"I" Ruby said.

"Go on." Qrow said, nodding towards the altar. "Open it."

"O-open it?" Ruby asked.

"Yep.' Qrow said. "It's able to be opened only by the one chosen to bear its contents."

"A-and that's me?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you do have Reaper's blood in you.' Qrow said. "Now, open it."

Ruby turned to the altar seeing an inscription written on it.

"To my little Rose." She read. "If you read this, it means I am gone. Within this box are the tools you will need on your journey. Guard them and use them well. With all my love, Summer."

Ruby looked to see a section of the altar that slid out. Ruby opened the box, gasping as she saw the contents.

"Mom's cloak.' Ruby said, tears welling up as she pulled up a battle damaged cloak. She put it on, buckling it. There was also a red rectangle inside the box as well. Ruby picked this up as well, looking confused.

"That's your mom's preferred weapon." Qrow said. "Crescent Rose, the weapon of Grimm's bane."

"Grimm?" Ruby asked. "Like in those stories she used to tell at night?"

"Exactly like them.' Qrow said. "It would seem you're needed. So, it's time you learned how to use the weapons you were given."

"Weapons?" Ruby asked. "But, all that's in there is this rectangle and the cloak."

"Not just the rectangle.' Qrow said. "It's time you learned how to use your skills as a Reaper. If you plan to leave Patch like your mother did, you need to learn how to adapt and defend yourself."

 _Three years later—Vale_

Ruby walked through the streets of Vale, wondering through the crowds of people, many varying races and species around her, her Reaper nature being breezed by. Even though she'd left Patch long ago, she was surprised no one had done anything about her being a Reaper. Most did, as Reapers had a mixed relationship with other races. Then again, most races had similar characteristics, so she figured it was alright. She hoped her attire wouldn't call unnecessary attention to her.

Ruby was wearing a pair of black boots with red soles and red lining on the inside. She wore a pair of leggings that were black on the right leg and red on the left. She had a skirt that had red and black stripes and went almost to her knees. She wore a set of light armor that was light grey and had a blood red rose design that was broken into twelve pieces. Under the light armor, she wore a long sleeved black armor shirt that felt the same as a typical shirt. It ended in red on the end, leaving her hands fully exposed. Around her neck was the tattered cloak her mother wore, the cape falling to her knees. Her black hair was longer than before, but not too long. It was red on a good deal of the tips, her Reaper aspects becoming more forefront. Her mother had always told her it was beautiful. Her silver eyes shone bright, easily the first thing anyone noticed on her. However, her left eye was still covered by her hair. She exuded an air of slight anxiety, the young Reaper not being used to crowds, but decently fine with simply moving through them.

As Ruby moved through the crowd, however, she noticed something that she felt like having: apples. She licked her lips. Aside from cookies and strawberries, she always loved a good apple.

As she walked up to the apple stand, however, she grabbed a few, paying for them and walking by a drugstore, eating her apples, putting a couple into her pocket.

However, she saw a woman running out, a person Ruby assumed was the owner behind her yelling at her.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked as the woman ran.

"She is a wanted woman." The man said.

"Did she steal anything?" Ruby asked.

"No." the man said. "But, the Schnee Trade Organization has put a bounty on her for being a danger."

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Well, I'll bring her in then."

"Better hurry." The owner said. "They punish any who have seen her and don't report her."

"Got it." Ruby said, taking off after the woman.

" _This chick's fast."_ Ruby thought as she ran, the woman outpacing her. As they reached the edge of the town, the woman used some strange spell to disappear, speeding off in a blur.

" _She's as fast as me!"_ Ruby thought, taking off with her own speed, her body surrounded by rose petals as she ran, keeping pace with the woman. The woman looked behind her to see Ruby, her eyes widening in slight panic. She then unfurled two wings and took to the sky, flying to what Ruby had come to know as the Emerald Forest, a supposedly haunted forest.

"Crap!" Ruby exclaimed. "Guess I gotta go in."

Ruby carefully walked into the forest, looking around carefully, her mind going to the rectangle attached to her back.

"If there's every a time I'd need you, sweetheart." Ruby muttered. "It's probably gonna be now."

Ruby walked carefully, looking for a sign of the woman she'd seen. She couldn't find any, the forest being a little more seemingly haunted than she'd prefer.

"Why are you here?!" a voice boomed through the forest, a chill running don Ruby's spine.

"I-I'm here to find a woman." Ruby said. "Sh-she was stealing a-and I'm here to take her in."

"If you want me so bad" the voice said. "Then face me!"

A woman appeared in front of Ruby in a cloud of ice. Ruby's eyes widened and she stared at her, mouth opening a little at the sight of her.

The woman was very pale, almost paper white. She wore a long pair of ice blue boots with white soles. She wore a pair of ice blue short shorts and she had a tail sticking out of them. Her tail was three feet long and was a sapphire color. There was a cluster of ice crystals on it, which had a slight blue glow to them. She wore a light blue ripped top and jacket combo, an intricate design of a snowflake on them that was a darker shade of blue. Her jacket stopped at her shoulders, leaving her arms bare and both the jacket and top stopped at her midriff leaving her stomach exposed. She had two wings coming out of the back. The wings were white on the inside, but had a sapphire colored frame. Her hair was as white as snow, going down past her waist on the right side, being styled to do so, the hair draped in front of her wing. Her eyes were an icy blue, piercing, yet cool.

Ruby couldn't help the next thought that popped into her mind.

" _She's gorgeous!"_ Ruby thought. _"wait… where did that come from?! Never mind, I have to focus!"_

"you're a succubus?!" Ruby exclaimed, excitement in her voice.

"I am not a succubus!" the woman shouted, anger in her voice, then becoming quieter. "At least… not fully.'

"you stole those medicines." Ruby said. "You need to give them back."

"You chased me all the way into a 'haunted' forest" the woman said. "for something so small?"

"You shouldn't steal." Ruby said. "That might not be all you stole anyway."

"I don't have to answer to you." The woman said. "I don't care how tough you think you are. You have no control over me. You are not an officer."

"Why do they have a bounty on you for being a danger?" Ruby asked.

"That's none of your business." The woman said.

"You need to turn yourself in.' Ruby said, stepping forward. "If you're a danger, you shouldn't be where others can get hurt."

"You really want the bounty, don't you?" the woman said, taking a step back.

"I don't care about the bounty." Ruby said. "I care about helping people."

"how noble.' The woman said, her tone emotionless. "You won't take me so easily, though."

"I'll take you." Ruby said, pulling the rectangle off of her back.

"What do you plan to do with that?" the woman asked.

"I plan to fight." Ruby said. "You are a danger, and therefore must be taken in."

"You hold that nobleness like it's a promise." The woman said. "I respect that, but I can't let you take me."

"And, why not?" Ruby asked. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Do you even know me?" the woman asked.

"Uh, no." Ruby said. "But, my name's Ruby if that makes any difference."

"Weiss.' The woman, Weiss, said. "I look forward to see how you plan to bring me in."

"I plan to fight you." Ruby said, grinning.

"If that is what you wish." Weiss said, her hands slightly glowing blue, becoming colder.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the forest, both Ruby and Weiss looking in the direction it came from.

"Winter!" Weiss shouted, taking off, Ruby following close behind.

When they'd arrived they saw a small child who resembled the succubus hybrid almost to a tee. The only difference was that the smaller child wore a white sweater and a pair of white pants with white sneakers.

But, the most horrifying thing was the thing that was standing over the girl, Winter. A creature of blackness that resembled a shadow. It looked like a cross between a person and a beast, fully black in color and seeming to distort.

"Wh-what is that?" Ruby asked, a strange sensation entering her. It was like fear, but also something else she couldn't place.

"I-I don't know.' Weiss said, horrified. "But, whatever it is, it's going to hurt Winter. That won't happen."

"Right." Ruby said, nodding. "Let's fight it together."

"You're not going to take me in?" Weiss asked.

"Winter's more important right now." Ruby said.

"right." Weiss said. "After this, if we survive, I'll tell you the story of why they want me."

"Alright." Ruby said. "Let's go fight this thing!"

 _Elsewhere_

Qrow looked over the horizon at the skyline over Patch. He opened a flask, downing some of its contents.

"She's gonna go far, Summer." He said, chuckling. "She's got your spark and skill. Got your sweetheart learned down pat the second she picked her up. You got a spunky one there. She may be able to do what you couldn't."

As Qrow chuckled once more, he spread his arms open wide, falling off the cliff he was on, a crow flying off into the sunset.

* * *

Will Ruby and Weiss be able to save Winter from this _thing_? Or, will they be killed by it? Find out soon.


	3. Belladonnas

Chapter Two: Belladonnas

Ruby and Weiss rushed towards the creature, Ruby holding her rectangle and Weiss summoning her ice powers to her hands. The creature turned to them and roared as Winter still sat there, trembling in her fear.

Ruby pulled a trigger in the rectangle, bolts firing from it and piercing the creature and making it roar.

"Get the hell away from my sister, you monster!" Weiss shouted, moving right up to the creature and firing a bolt of ice at it, striking it in the chest. The creature roared, swiping at Weiss. Weiss dodged, a blade of ice emerging from her hand. She stabbed the creature in the chest, the creature roaring in pain as ice formed around the wound, spreading to its entire body. Weiss turned to Winter, looking at her and kneeling down.

"Are you okay, Winter?" Weiss asked, putting a hand on her face, stroking it.

"W-Weissy." Winter said, latching onto Weiss and sobbing into her shoulder. "I-it so scary."

"I know." Weiss said. "But it can't hurt you anymore."

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted. "run! Now!"

Weiss turned to see the ice around the creature cracking as she turned to see it. Before she could react, the creature slashed at her, making contact with her eye. Weiss shrieked in pain as her left eye was slashed by the creature, making a jagged line down her forehead.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, moving right in front of the creature as it tried to make another strike and firing three shots right into it. The creature roared, white substance starting to form on it. Ruby's eyes widened as her bullets bounced off of the white substance, the creature slashing at her and knocking her into a tree. Ruby saw stars as she fell to the ground, looking up as the creature stood over Weiss and Winter, roaring in power as Weiss and Winter moved away in fear, the creature to strong. Ruby pulled out her rectangle, aiming a shot right between the creature's eyes where there was no white armor, firing.

The creature's head jerked back, a snap being heard as the force of the bullet knocking it backwards and onto the ground. Ruby collapsed, blood running from a head wound she'd received. Just as she was about to black out, however, she heard a quiet voice.

" _it is not dead."_ The voice said. _"you must get up."_

"I'm down." Ruby said in a whisper as consciousness left her. "I can't get up."

" _You're not using your full powers."_ The voice said. _"You need to fight harder."_

"I" Ruby said just before unconsciousness took her. "I can't…'

 _With Weiss and Winter_

Weiss moved away from the creature, holding Winter close as the younger succubus hybrid trembled in her grasp. Icy blue blood ran from her wound as she squeezed her eye shut to avoid the sting. She didn't think she'd be able to see out of it. The creature loomed over them, growling. Weiss wrapped herself around Winter, trying to cover her to protect her from the creature's attacks.

However, just as the creature was about to slash at them once again, its head jerked back, the creature falling over. Weiss looked back to see Ruby falling to the ground, passing out.

Weiss held Winter close, kissing her forehead.

"It's alright." She whispered. "It's over. It can't hurt you anymore."

"W-Weissy?" Winter asked, sniffling. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Winter." Weiss said, holding her little sister close. "I'm just fine."

"B-but" Winter stammered. "Blue stuff dripping from your eye."

"It'll be alright." Weiss said, hushing her. "I just need a Band-Aid. I'll be alright. Maybe I'll even look like a pirate."

"A p-pirate?" Winter asked, looking up.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "A scary pirate on the ocean."

"W-with a parrot?" Winter asked.

"Maybe." Weiss said. "you want to be my parrot?"

"Alright." Winter said, rubbing her tear filled eyes. The small child then looked over at Ruby. "Weissy, who that?"

"That is Ruby." Weiss said. "She helped me fight the scary monster."

"She Reaper." Winter said.

"A Reaper?" Weiss asked, shocked. She thought about it, realizing it should have been a little clearer to her. The silver eyes, the emblem on her chest that was a Rose, the symbol of the Reapers most known clan, the Rose clan, that weapon that resembled the legendary Crescent Rose. The signs stared her in the face and yet she couldn't see them.

"She reap us?" Winter asked, fear in her voice.

"No, Winter." Weiss said. "Reapers don't do that. Not anymore."

"Oh." Winter said. "Okay. That's good. She seem nice.'

"Yeah." Weiss said. "We should get her some medical attention."

"You buy medicine?" Winter asked.

"Yes." Weiss said. "But, this medicine does something different than that. It won't help her like that. Let's bandage her head though."

"Alright." Winter said. "She be like a mummy"

"Maybe." Weiss said, chuckling.

However, before the two could do anything, they heard a roar that scared both of them to the core. They turned to see that the creature wasn't dead after all. It stood up and roared, both girls too scared to move. Winter latched onto Weiss and Weiss held Winter tightly. Neither of them was able to moe much more than that.

The creature seemed more pissed off than hurt, snarling at the two succubi. Weiss and Winter held each other tighter as the creature pulled back its claw for a swipe.

However, before its claws could reach them, a blur of red moved in front of them, the creature's arm being stopped by a metal scythe like object held in the blur's hand. The blur wore a tattered cape and resembled Ruby, but her hair was flashing white where Ruby's was black, then flashing to black again, then white, repeatedly.

Weiss and Winter looked shocked at the sight, surprised when they looked back and saw Ruby wasn't there where she'd fallen. The turned to see this different persona of Ruby holding her left arm up to block the creature's swipe, her rectangle replaced with a scythe of metal that resembled the rectangle's colors.

'Ruby' looked up at the creature with a growl, her silver eyes literally blazing.

" _Playtimes over."_ She said in an altered voice, thrusting her palm into the creature's chest, the creature flying back at a speed Weiss could barely track. She saw it slam into three trees, breaking through them and falling to the ground. Its body began to twitch and distort more, seeming to lose its shape. After about thirty seconds, it dissipated into shadows, melting into the ground, a hiss of dust escaping as it did.

'Ruby' fell to the ground, her hair reverting back to its natural color and the scythe folding itself back to become the rectangle once again. Weiss and Winter looked as she collapsed, Weiss biting her lower lip.

"She okay?" Winter asked.

"I don't think so." Weiss said. "We'll have to take her to a doctor to get her checked out."

"Okay." Winter said. "We go now, Weissy?"

"Yes." Weiss said. "Let's go. I'll carry her."

"Okay, Weissy." Winter said, nodding as Weiss released her, moving to Ruby and picking her up.

"You strong, Weissy." Winter said, climbing onto Weiss' back, her tail wrapping around Weiss' waist. Weiss began to walk through the woods the opposite way she and Ruby had entered.

Weiss smiled, looking up at her sister's head, which rested on her head.

"Well, I had to be to carry such a big girl around." She said.

"I big girl." Winter said, smiling.

"You sure are." Weiss said. "Now, can you see the town?"

"I see it!" Winter exclaimed, leaning forward and pointing. Weiss looked to see the town in front of her, a clinic located near the entrance of the town. Weiss walked towards it, looking around to see if anyone could see her. Seeing no one she walked into the clinic, waiting at the front. They noticed a bunch of sloth posters around the place.

"Hiya!" a strange individual said, practically appearing out of nowhere. She was dressed in a nurse's costume, her wild orange hair going in all directions. There were three sloth pictures on her apron. Her light blue eyes darted back and forth from Weiss to Winter to Ruby.

"You guys okay?!" She exclaimed.

"She needs medical attention." Weiss said, nodding to Ruby.

"you could use some yourself." The individual said. "You got a bad cut. You sure did a number. You two get into a fight?"

"You could say that." Weiss said.

"Well, that ain't good." The individual said, shaking her head. "You gotta set a good example for your kid."

"Kid?" Weiss asked. "You mean Winter?"

"I no Weissy's kid!" Winter said, shaking her head. "I Weissy's sister."

"Oooooh." The nurse said. "Well, why didn't ya say so?"

"Can you just help her?" Weiss asked.

"Sure." The nurse said, ushering the three into the back. "This one got a name?"

"Ruby." Weiss said.

"Well" the nurse said. "Mine's Nora. I run this place. It's boring though."

"But, you help people." Weiss said.

"Yeah, but when I'm not I'm bored." Nora said, sighing and crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Weiss said. "Just help her. She's passed out and she has a decent head wound."

Nora took a look at Ruby, noting that she had a slower pulse than she should.

"Take her into the back." Nora said. "She'll need to lie down. Put a towel under her. I'll come in to take a look later. I have to grab the proper stuff I need to operate."

"Operate?" Weiss asked.

"I may have to." Nora said. "Just go."

"Alright." Weiss said, nodding and taking Ruby into the back and following Nora's instructions.

"She good?" winter asked Weiss.

"I think so." Weiss said. "We'll have to trust her."

"Ruby okay?" Winter asked looking at the Reaper.

"I hope so." Weiss said.

"Alrighty!" Nora said, entering the room. "She all propped up?"

"Yes." Weiss said.

"Alright." Nora said. "I've never worked on a Reaper before, so I may have to do some risky stuff. Turn 'er over.

Weiss followed Nora's instructions, Nora beginning to sew up Ruby's wound, dabbing it down.

"So" Weiss asked. "Where'd you learn to do this? There aren't many medical schools around here."

"I used ta beat the shit out of stuff." Nora said. "I'm a retired Huntress."

"Really?" Weiss asked. "Interesting."

"Yep." Nora said. "The hell did you guys encounter anyway? She looks like she was attacked by a demon or something."

"We encountered this creature in the forest." Weiss said. "It did this to us."

"Speaking of that" Nora said. "I'll have to take a look at that eye of yours."

"Alright." Weiss said. "How's Ruby?"

"She's got some fractured bones." Nora said. "But, she's a Reaper. She has a great healing factor."

"Wow." Weiss said.

"Yep." Nora said, still working on Ruby. "I'm almost done."

Once Nora had finished, she went to work on Weiss, cleaning the wound, putting antiseptic on it and then patching up.

"I can't promise you'll be able to see out of it." Nora said

"So, about this creature" Nora said. "What did it look like?"

"it was black and shadowy." Weiss said. "It looked like a mix of human and beast. It was brutal and took quite a few of our attacks to kill it."

Nora froze, her eyes widening. Her grip on the table increased, the table denting in the shape of her fingers.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"That was a Grimm…" Nora said. "They shouldn't be primal… not now! You stay here! I'm gotta go!"

With that Nora rushed off, grabbing a large hammer off of the wall, running deeper into the town.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

A groan from Ruby snapped her back to attention. She looked as the young Reaper sat up, looking around.

"Ruby!" winter exclaimed, pointing at her.

"You're awake." Weiss said. "Good."

"Where am I?" Ruby asked.

"You're in a clinic." Weiss said. "You were unconscious, so I brought you here."

"Oh." Ruby said. "What happened?"

"Ruby beat scary monster!" Winter said, amazed. "Ruby push monster and break trees!"

"I… did?" Ruby asked.

"You did." Weiss said.

"Huh." Ruby said.

"Ruby cool!" Winter said.

"Thanks." Ruby said, blushing slightly.

"Let's just go." Weiss said, writing a note to Nora and telling her they'd left and leaving some lien to cover costs.

The three of them left, Ruby and Weiss walking while Winter sat on Weiss' shoulders, humming a happy song.

"What now?" Weiss asked as they walked through the streets. "We shouldn't go back there. Winter and I are still wanted."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Well" Weiss started to say before they heard a commotion behind them. They looked behind them to see several uniformed men, the crest of Atlas on their uniforms. They were dragging a prisoner with them, the prisoner cuffed and with a sack over her head.

The prisoner had on light grey boots with a purple lining inside. The toes of the boots were deep purple as well. Her entire body was covered in midnight black fur, some of it under her clothes. She wore a simple looking uniform that resembled a tank top. It had what looked like a flower of sorts broken into six pieces on the front. The symbol was purple, looking regal and bold. A midnight black tail came out from behind her. It was about two feet long and was wrapped around her like a belt. Her fur was messed up a little, wild and small amounts of blood in it. Her wrists were cuffed together behind her and she was walking slowly. Her hands were still furry, but the fur was lighter and there was less of it. She had claws on each finger, all ten sharp and ready to slice. Under the sack she had raven colored hair, which went past her shoulders, flowing. Her face still had fur on it as well, though it was a little lighter than the rest of her body. Her eyes were a golden color, piercing and calm. On top of her hair were two dark grey cat ears, the insides purple and black mixed together.

"What's going on there?" Ruby asked as she was yanked into an alleyway by Weiss. "Who's that they're dragging?"

"I don't know." Weiss said, peeking out. "She looks like she's wearing fur though."

"No she's not." Ruby said. "She's a Faunus."

"That's what a Faunus looks like?" Weiss asked.

"Yes she's a Faunus." Ruby said. "A Nekomon Faunus to be precise. See her tail? That's a feline tail, which identifies her as a Nekomon Faunus."

"She's wearing the emblem of the Belladonna clan." Weiss said. "I thought they were all wiped out years ago."

"Belladonna clan?" Ruby asked.

"A clan of Faunus known for being masters of using the shadows." Weiss said. "I wonder where they found her though."

"Why are Schnee people taking her?" Ruby asked.

"they're either trying to execute her or enslave her." Weiss said. "Neither is a good thing."

"We have to help her." Ruby said.

"Right." Weiss said. "But, we can't take on Schnee soldiers. They're way too powerful. They'd slice us to ribbons."

"Well, we can't let them execute her." Ruby said. "We have to help her escape."

"Right." Weiss said, nodding. "I say we wait until they take her to where they're taking her and break her out of there."

"What if they take her to be executed?" Ruby asked.

"They won't." Weiss said. "They'll take her to a prison to figure out what to do with her and then they'll act out their plan. We need to act fast though. They may make a quick decision."

"You know a lot about this stuff." Ruby said. "Why is that?"

"I'll tell you later." Weiss said. "For now, we help her."

"Right." Ruby said, nodding as they watched the group head to what looked like the exit to the town, leaving.

"Where they take her?" Winter asked.

"We'll get her." Weiss said. "Winter, you stay here."

"No!" Winter said, holding onto Weiss. "I wan' go with Weissy."

"Winter, it's dangerous." Weiss said, taking the child off of her back and holding her.

"I wan' go!" Winter said.

"I'll go myself." Ruby said.

"Ruby stay!" Winter said. "I wan' go with both!"

"Alright, Winter." Weiss said, sighing as she knew she wouldn't win this fight. "You can come. But, only if you stay on my back and stay absolutely quiet."

"Alright, Weissy." Winter said. "I stay quiet."

"Good." Weiss said. "Let's go."

The three of them made their way out of town, following where they'd seen the soldiers go, slipping into the exit they'd taken.

"Where would they be?" Ruby whispered.

"I don't know." Weiss whispered. "There may be a prison they use up ahead. We'll have to be very quiet if we want to go unnoticed."

"Right." Ruby whispered. "Let's go."

They soon arrived at a building that looked like it was a prison. There were guards in various places on it, all of them looking around.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked.

"We find an opening." Weiss said. "Then we enter and find her."

"Got it." Ruby said, nodding as she looked around using her speed. When she returned, she pulled Weiss to a secluded part and she pulled open a grate that led to a tunnel. Weiss followed the Reaper inside and they snuck in, Weiss holding a hand over Winter's mouth.

"She may be this way." Ruby said, leading them past a row of cells. They looked inside, seeing that all of them were empty. However, there was one on the end they hadn't checked. As they approached it, Ruby turned to see a guard see them. He reacted before she could do anything, tossing a grenade at the entrance they'd walked through, destroying it and closing them off.

"Halt!" he shouted. "Get away from that cell! I don't care if you are Schnee, you won't disturb the cells."

"What's he talking about?" Ruby asked. Weiss paled, turning paler than she'd already looked. Ruby noticed, standing in front of them

"Get away from the cell!" the guard said again.

"We're taking her out." Ruby said, pulling out Crescent Rose.

"You are not." The guard said, pulling out a pistol. "this is where you stop."

"Bring it on!" Ruby said, firing two bolts into his chest, knocking him backwards into the wall.

"Ruby shoot lights!" Winter said.

"Is he…" Weiss asked, not wanting to finish the question.

"He's unconscious." Ruby said. "I wouldn't kill him. Now, let's get her out of there."

They looked into the cell to see the Faunus sitting there, having pulled the sack off of her head.

"Stand back you two." Ruby said, shooting the lock and kicking open the door as Weiss and Winter moved back to the other side of the room. The Faunus girl looked up at Ruby, trying to figure out why she was there.

"Who are you?" the Faunus growled, her golden eyes glaring directly into Ruby's soul.

"We're the rescue party." Ruby said, grinning. "Consider yourself free."

"As if I'd believe a Schnee would aid a Faunus." The Belladonna scoffed, baring her fangs.

"Shcnee?" Ruby asked, confused. "My name is Ruby Rose. I don't know any Schnee."

"Are you really that stupid?!" The Belladonna said, growling at Ruby. "You really don't know two Schnee are right behind you!?"

"That's just Weiss and Winter." Ruby said, pointing at them. "They helped me get in here to break you out."

"I doubt that!" The Faunus spat at Ruby.

"Well, it's true." Ruby said. "So, come on."

"I won't go with you!" The Belladonna said, hissing at Ruby. "you are my enemy!"

"Well, fine." Ruby said, shrugging. "Lemme at least cut those chains."

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, shooting at the chain holding the Faunus' wrists together, breaking it.

"If you wanna come with us" Ruby said, walking out. "you're welcome to."

The Faunus looked at Ruby with surprise. She looked at her wrists, which were still bearing the cuffs. But, she could move them freely. She stood up carefully and walked out behind Ruby by about ten feet.

Upon exiting, she saw Weiss and Winter and bared her fangs.

"Kitty!" Winter said, pointing at the Faunus as she grew excited, amazement in her voice. "Weissy, I touch kitty fur?"

"I don't think that's—" Weiss said, but it was too late. The smaller succubus hybrid had already jumped off of her back, running over to the Faunus and patting her leg gently.

The Faunus hissed at her, considering kicking her.

"Silly kitty." Winter said, giggling. "You no snake. You kitty."

The Faunus was surprised this succubus hybrid had little fear of her. Winter had climbed up onto her back, petting her ears. Before the Faunus could stop herself, she felt a rumbling within herself as she began to purr slightly.

"Kitty purr!" Winter giggled as she continued.

"She sure likes you." Ruby said.

"This brat is a Schnee." The Faunus growled. "But… she is adorable."

"She is." Weiss said.

"So" Ruby said. "Who are you?"

"I don't give my name to strangers." The Faunus said.

"Well, my name's Ruby." Ruby said. "That's Weiss right there and the one petting you is Winter."

"Blake." The Faunus said after a pause. "Blake Belladonna."

"So, you are of the Belladonna clan." Weiss said.

"The last of them." Blake said. "I was trained in the ways of the Shadow and the Fang killed them soon after."

"That's horrible." Ruby said. "So, how'd you get captured by those guys?"

"They hunted me." Blake said, growling. "Fought me and drained me. Eventually captured me and brought me here. Rotten bastards!"

"Well" Weiss said. "We are here to free you from this prison."

"Why would you do that?" Blake asked. "Schnee hate Faunus."

"I am not like them." Weiss said. "And, Winter is most certainly not. I… am going to destroy the organization by removing its head. But, I'm not powerful enough yet."

"That's pretty bold, Weiss." Ruby said. "wouldn't that mean—"

"Yes." Weiss said. "It would mean I would be fighting my father."

"We'll help you." Ruby said.

"What?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Well" Ruby said. "We don't want any more Faunus oppression, right, Blake?"

"If you're stopping all of this" Blake said, clenching a fist. "I am in."

"Sweet!" Ruby said, grinning. "Let's get out of here and prepare."

"Wait" Weiss said. "Ruby, why were you going from Patch? You seemed like you had a reason."

"I was sent to go to Mistral to fight something.' Ruby said. "I'm not sure what. My uncle just tld me I had to defeat this thing that was in Mistral."

"He sent you to Mistral" Weiss said, confused. "The most dangerous of the kingdoms, rumored to be surrounded by darkness, alone, to fight some unknown foe?"

"He said it would be the most dangerous foe of my life." Ruby said. "He said the fate of the Kingdoms could hang in the balance."

"What?!" Blake said. "you're fighting something that seems like it's out of legend… alone?"

"I don't know." Ruby said, "But, I need to."

"I will aid you." Weiss said.

"Y-you will?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss said. "You helped Winter and I. The least I could do is help you."

"Besides, you can't do that alone." Blake said. "I've heard the creatures of the Shadow are there. The birthplace of the demons."

"Demons?" Ruby asked.

"The Grimm." Blake said.

"Th-that thing we fought in the forest?" Weiss asked, getting nervous.

"You fought a Grimm?!" Blake exclaimed. Winter returned to Weiss' back at this point. "And lived!?"

"Y-yeah." Ruby said.

"She killed it." Weiss said, pointing to Ruby.

Blake immediately froze, bowing down on one knee.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"There is only one group of beings that could kill a Grimm." Blake said, her voice full of respect. "they were known as Maidens, powerful warriors of the elements. You have slain a Grimm, prving you are of the Maidenhood."

"A Maiden, eh?" A voice said, Weiss and Winter freezing at its sound. A chill filled the air around them as the owner of the voice stepped into view.

"W-Weissy." Winter whispered, clinging onto Weiss. "I scared."

"Hello, dear sisters." The being said, an evil smirk on his face. "So nice to see you again."

* * *

Who is this seemingly sinister individual? Can Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Winter escape? Is Ruby really a Maiden? Find out soon.


	4. Bounty

Chapter Three: Bounty

"Hello, dear sisters." The being said, an evil smirk on his face. "So nice to see you again."

"Weissy." Winter said, holding tightly onto Weiss and trembling. "I scared."

"I know." Weiss said, stroking Winter's hands gently. "I am too."

"Another Schnee." Blake growled, clenching her fists. "It would seem this one needs a few pegs knocked out of him."

"Who's this guy?" Ruby asked, feeling the negative energy coming off of him. "I sense evil in him."

"Oh, forgive me." The being in front of them said, chuckling. "I see I am not as well-known as I assumed. I am Whitley F. Schnee. The eldest of the Schnee children."

"I don't think he's a good guy." Ruby said, reaching for Crescent Rose. "I know he's not like you."

"He's not." Weiss said. "He's as corrupted as the head of the organization. He will not be an easy fight."

"Oh?" Whitley said, amused. "You plan to fight me? How cute. Well, I guess I could humor you. Since I _am_ generous after all."

"what's the deal with him?" Ruby asked.

"He's a full Frost Demon." Weiss said. "He has no other skills to hinder them or enhance them."

"Too bad we don't have a Pyromancer." Blake said. "That would help immensely."

"It would." Ruby said. "So, what should we do here?"

"Try not to get killed." Weiss said. "That's the obvious decision."

"Right." Ruby said, nodding. "Blake, get ready. Weiss, you and Winter back off a bit. Keep her safe."

"Right." Weiss said.

"I don't think you could hide them if you tried." Whitley said, smirking. "But, I'll give you a good shot to."

Weiss moved Winter behind her as Ruby and Blake rushed forward, Ruby firing off a shot from Crescent Rose and Blake pulling back her claws for a slash across his face. Whitley stepped back, holding his face.

"Dirty animal!" He shouted, firing a burst of ice magic at Blake, the Faunus bracing herself. She then used some of her own magic, Whitley's shadow grabbing onto him.

"Ruby! Now!" She shouted, Ruby nodding and firing Crescent Rose twice into his chest.

"If you think" Whitley said, chuckling. "That that was enough to beat me, you're mistaken."

Whitley shrugged off his shadow, moving forward and punching Ruby, ice piercing her chin as he punched her.

Ruby cried in pain as the ice left three cuts on her chin. She was thrown back heavily by the force of the blow, hitting the wall.

"Winter." Weiss said, putting her hands on her shoulder. "I need you to go wait in that corner over there, alright? It will be safe for you."

"Okay, Weissy." Winter said, nodding as she moved over to a corner in Blake's cell where she wouldn't be hit by a stray projectile, sitting down and curling her knees up to hold them as she watched the fight, trembling. Weiss walked over to the fight, ice forming in her hands as she summoned her magicks to aid her.

"So, sister" Whitley chuckled darkly. "this has become a fight between us. Let us settle the dispute."

"I'll settle you!" Weiss shouted, firing her powerful Ice magicks at Whitley, the Frost Demon dodging them. He punched Weiss in the gut, causing her to cough out blood. He then kneed her in the chin, causing her head to jerk backwards.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, firing a blast at Whitley, hitting him in the side.

"You bitch!" He shouted at her, shooting a spear of ice that impaled Ruby through her neck, causing her to fall over on the spot.

"Weak trash." Whitley said, spitting.

"Ruby!" Winter shouted. She ran towards Ruby, Blake holding her back with her shadow.

"No, Winter." She said.

"oh, don't worry." Whitley said, smirking. "She'll suffer as well."

"You bastard!" Weiss shouted, landing a punch on his face and sending him flying. He stood up, pissed off as he punched Weiss, impaling her through the chest. He kicked her unmoving body across the room, impaling it further.

"Weissy!" Winter shouted, running over to Weiss, shaking her.

"Please wake up, Weissy." She whispered, tears coming. "I scared."

"You're going straight to hell!" Blake shouted, using his shadow once again and slashing at his face. He dodged every one of them, punching Blake in the face, firing ice shards at her that pierced her from all directions.

"Now" He said, stepping toward Winter. "Time to finish off this little shit."

"You hurt Weissy." Winter said, her anger rising as she turned to Whitley, her eyes glowing blue. _"You're gonna regret that!"_

Whitley threw a punch toward her that was covered by an icy glove with spikes on the knuckles. However, Winter smacked his hand away, giving a yell that sent a pulse of energy outward, throwing him backwards.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed as he looked at Winter, who was floating, her wings flapping as her tail twitched. A seal was beginning to form around her, its color blue and glowing.

Weiss opened her eyes slightly to see Winter, confused.

" _What's she doing?"_ she thought. _"Does Winter have unlocked powers?"_

Winter shot forward, slamming her child sized fist into Whitley's face, a resounding crack sounding as Whitley was thrown through the wall behind him. He stood up, enraged as Winter glared at him, pure power surrounding her body.

"What the hell is she?!" Whitley exclaimed. "A child can't have that kind of power!"

Winter held her hand out toward Whitley, dark spikes extending around him, stabbing through him. He could feel the poisons in the spikes, a type of Succubus power.

" _I will make you suffer!"_ Winter shouted, her voice sounding dissimilar to her own, more… mature and commanding, as she held out her hand, Whitley rising into the air. Winter then began to wave her hand wildly, Whitley following the directions of her motion, smashing around into the walls around them as Winter used some strange power she'd never exuded before. She followed it up with slamming him into the ground, impaling him with another Poison spike.

" _You think you have power, Whitley."_ She said, holding her hand towards him, a seal appearing behind her. _"You think you're such a powerful force. Well, I'm about to show you the true meaning of power and fear."_

From the seal emerged a monster of pure darkness and ice, a monstrosity that terrified Weiss to the core. It was eight feet tall and was covered in a powerful suit of deep purple armor. The armor was crafted of a blend of darkness and ice and resembled that of a knight's. It held a five foot long blade in its left hand that was twisted and curved an icy cold power radiating from it. Two eyes, glowing blue just like Winter's shone from its armor, Winter's intensifying. Winter raised her hand, the monster raising it hand exactly like it. It ran towards Whitley, Winter's movements being copied exactly. Winter raised her left arm, the monster raising its left hand.

" _Taste the blade of vengeance!"_ Winter yelled, bringing it down in a slashing motion, the monster copying it and crushing a hole in the ground where the blade struck. Whitley had just barely managed to dodge, the blade slicing part of his jacket.

"You bitch!" He shouted, firing ice spears at Winter who smacked them away.

" _You die today, Whitley!"_ Winter shouted, making a lunging motion as the monster copied it, Whitley being impaled by the monster. He coughed out his own blood, Winter making a twisting motion as the monster twisted the blade, causing him to cry out.

" _You will feel all of the pain you have inflicted on others."_ She said, clenching her fist. The blade began to glow, a power shooting into Whitley that burned his Frost Demon body and caused parts of it to disintegrate.

Winter made a pulling motion, the monster pulling out the sword, causing Whitley to fall to the ground, coughing. Winter moved towards him, turning her palm up and lifting her hand. Whitely was lifted into the air, moving towards Winter, stopping directly in front of her face.

" _You will not continue this."_ She said, Whitley looking into her eyes, recognition flashing.

"You?!" Whitley said, trembling. "But, how—?"

" _Die."_ Winter simply said, spikes impaling Whitley from the inside, extending out, covered in his blood. Whitley gasped once, coughing out blood one last time before falling over onto the ground, Winter releasing her grip on him.

Winter looked over at Ruby, floating over to her.

" _Summer."_ Was the word she whispered. _"Wake up."_

Ruby groaned slightly regaining her consciousness barely and looking up to see Winter floating above her.

"W-Winter?" Ruby asked, her voice strained.

" _Hush, Summer."_ Winter whispered. _"You will strain yourself."_

"Wh-what?" Ruby asked.

" _Rest."_ Winter said. _"I have taken care of your opponent."_

"What happened to you?" Ruby asked.

" _I have simply used my power."_ Winter said. _"All will be made clear to you in due time. Though… you are different…"_

"What?" Ruby asked, pushing herself to her feet, putting her at eye level with Winter. "What's going on, Winter?"

" _We will meet again in this manner."_ Winter said, lowering to the ground. She curled up in a ball, falling asleep.

"What?" Ruby asked. "What was that?"

"You" came Whitley's voice from where he had fallen. He had stood up shakily, but still alive. "Will pay for this! I will destroy you! Even if you manage to defeat me, father will kill you a thousand times over!"

Ruby aimed Crescent Rose at him, firing three shots into his chest.

"We'll take our chances." She said, picking Winter up.

"So" Ruby said, feeling her wounds healing slowly. "You did that? But, what was that? And, what was she talking about?"

It was at this moment Ruby noticed Weiss was awake.

"Hey, Weiss." Ruby walked over to her. "How long were you conscious?"

"Long enough to see Winter demolish him." Weiss said. "What did she do? It kind of… reminded me of what happened you in the forest with that Grimm."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss said, nodding. "But, different… I can't explain it."

"Don't try." Ruby said. "We'll figure it out. Now, let's get out of here."

Blake stirred, pushing herself up, hissing at the pain in her chest.

"How did he manage to do this much damage to me?" She asked. "I should have been able to destroy him."

"Maybe the cuffs sealed your magic?" Ruby suggested. "I can't break them, though. The chain was weaker so I could break it, but I can't destroy the cuffs."

"We'll find a way." Blake said. "Let's get out of here. I can sense he's gone. What happened?"

"Winter happened." Ruby said. "She did something and demolished him."

"Wow." Blake said, impressed. "That's amazing."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "Now, we need to leave. They'll be looking for us."

"Right." Blake said, Ruby helping Weiss up and supporting her as she limped out.

Once they'd made it a good ways away from the prison compound, they gave themselves time to rest, lying down and falling asleep.

 _Later_

Ruby woke up, yawning and stretching. She looked around to see that Weiss and Blake were sleeping, Winter curled up next to Blake, her hands on Blake's feline ears and was holding them in her sleep. Ruby pushed herself up, thankful that her healing factor had kicked in, healing her enough that she would be able to move painlessly.

She stretched backward, popping her back and causing her to sigh in relief. She looked over Weiss and Blake, who were cut in places still.

" _I should grab them some stuff for that."_ Ruby said.

"Ruby?" Winter muttered, blinking her eyes open. Ruby noticed her voice seemed more normal than previously.

"Morning." Ruby whispered. "How are you?"

"I sleep good!" Winter said, Ruby clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh." She hushed her. "Be quiet. Weiss and Blake are sleeping."

"Kitty soft." Winter said, Ruby's hand still over her mouth.

"I know." Ruby whispered, removing her hand. "Now, whisper, alright."

"Alright!" Winter whispered loudly.

"We'll work on that." Ruby said, chuckling.

"We get treats?" Winter asked, Ruby gulping.

" _Can't say no to her."_ Ruby thought, panicked. _"Too adorable."_

"Alright." Ruby whispered. "Let's go get treats."

"Yay!" Winter cheered. "I want snow cone!"

"Alright, kid." Ruby chuckled.

"I no kid." Winter said, pointing to herself. "I Winter. I Suck-bus."

"You sure are." Ruby said, patting her on the head. "Now, let's get us some treats."

"Yay!" Winter cheered, climbing up on Ruby's back. Ruby couldn't help but laugh at the small Succubus, whose tail swung freely behind her.

"Now" Ruby said, walking towards where she thought a town would be. "What should we get them?"

"Snow cones!" Winter cheered.

"Probably not." Ruby said.

"Aww.' Winter pouted, slumping forward.

"Don't worry." Ruby said. "We'll get snow cones for us, alright?"

"Yay!" Winter cheered. "Snow cones snow cones snow cones!"

Ruby laughed, arriving in the town, looking around for a convenience store where she could get something.

"There store!" Winter pointed at a building.

"Good eye." Ruby said, walking into it. Winter became excited, pointing at various things she thought were interesting.

"Ooh ooh ooh!" She said. "Kitty picture!"

"So it is." Ruby said. "Well, let's get us a snack or something."

"Snow cones!" Winter said, pointing at a Shaved Ice vendor inside the store.

"Alright." Ruby said, walking over to the man.

"Hello." The vendor said, nodding his head at her. "What can I get ya?"

"Boo Rasperry!" Winter giggled, mispronouncing the name.

"Alright." He said. "And, what for you, Miss?"

"Strawberry." Ruby said.

"Alright." The vendor nodded, getting them each a Shaved Ice with the appropriate syrup inside. Winter took hers, licking it and grinning, trying to look at her blue tongue.

"Mah thung byoo!" She giggled, seeing it in a mirror.

"It sure is." Ruby said, snickering as she licked her own.

"We get kitty picture?" Winter asked. "Kitty want?"

"I'm sure she would." Ruby said. "Let's get it."

They got the cat picture Winter had indicated, the smaller Succubus giggling at it.

"Weissy want snow cone?" Winter asked.

"I think it would melt before she got it." Ruby said.

"Oh." Winter said. "We get necklace?"

"Sure." Ruby said. "I'm sure she'd love it."

"Yay!" Winter cheered.

Ruby laughed once again. She got Weiss a small necklace, Winter giggling as she tried it on herself.

"It big!" She said.

"It's made for someone bigger than you." Ruby said.

"Weissy bigger?" Winter asked.

"Yep." Ruby said. "She'd love it."

"Yay!" Winter cheered. The two exited the store, heading back to where they'd set up camp. However, once they returned, they saw no sign of Weiss and Blake was tied to a tree.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted, running over to her, untying her. "What happened?!"

"W-Weiss…" Blake said, slumping over into unconsciousness again.

Ruby made her as comfortable as she thought she'd need to be, setting her up, patting her. Winter sat next to her, stroking her ears and muttering "Kitty".

After a few hours, Blake stirred, Winter perking up.

"Kitty wake!" Winter exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hey" Blake said, strained a little. "Winter. You guys left."

"We went to a store." Ruby said.

"I gots a snow cone!" Winter giggled.

"That's good." Blake said, chuckling. "Did you find Weiss?"

"What happened to her?" Ruby asked.

"Well" Blake said, thinking back.

 _Flashback-earlier_

Weiss and Blake had woken up, both looking around for Ruby and Winter. As Weiss opened Ruby's pack she'd left, she saw a note.

"Weiss and Blake" She read. "Me and Winter are going to the store. We'll be back soon. If you wake up before we get back, that's where we are. We will probably do something else to pass time cuz Winter's asking for snow cones."

"Like she needs that sugar." Blake said, chuckling.

"She loves snow cones." Weiss said. "Her favorite is blue raspberry, or as she says it, "boo rasperry".

"That's adorable." Blake said. "So, what should we do to wait for them?"

"Sit here.' Weiss said. "I feel like I got hit with a damn train."

"Same." Blake said, chuckling "You know, I misjudged you, Schnee."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Blake said. "I figured you to be a stuck up bitch. Winter I didn't so much because she's a little kid, but I gotta say, you are nothing like I originally thought… your brother on the other hand…"

"I hate the bastard too." Weiss said. "I think he died though."

"Really?" Blake asked.

"Yeah." Weiss said. "I think Winter killed him."

"What?" Blake asked, now confused, tilting her head to the side.

"I think Winter killed him." Weiss said. "She did this weird thing like Ruby did to kill a Grimm."

"What did she do?" Blake asked.

"She seemed like someone else." Weiss said. "Someone else entirely."

"Strange." Blake said. "So, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Not tell her." Weiss said. "I'm not sure she'd understand."

"Understood." Blake said, nodding. "So, what's the plan for where we go?"

"I'm going to Mistral." Weiss said. "I have unfinished business with the Schnee Organizations."

"I'll join you.' Blake said.

"You will?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." Blake said. "Someone's got to help you. I think the three of us can do it."

"Yeah." Weiss said. "Ruby said she'd help too."

"Seems like Ruby." Blake said nodding. "I have to say she is impressive."

"Yeah.' Weiss said, nodding.

"We should stop in Menagerie." Blake said. "They can aid us in training ourselves to take on the Schnee Organization."

"But, they're mostly Faunus.' Weiss said. "I don't think I would make it in there."

"You'd be fine with me." Blake said.

"But, I'm a Schnee." Weiss said.

"True…" Blake said. "Well, we could work it out when we get there."

"If you say so." Weiss said. "I think we could—what's that?"

"What?" Blake asked.

"Don't you sense that?" Weiss asked. "I can sense someone."

"I" Blake said, sniffing the air. "I smell fire. It may be a Pyromancer."

"that's a problem." Weiss said. "I use Frost powers.'

"Correct." Blake said. "But, we can fight if we have to."

"I wouldn't say fight." A voice said, its owner stepping out of the trees. "I'd say you put up a weak fight."

"Who are you?" Weiss asked, getting into a fighting position despite her weakened state.

The person in question was about seven feet tall, easily a head and a half taller than Weiss and at least three quarters of a head taller than Blake. Her skin was slightly tanned, mostly seen because her clothes were showing off her figure. She had a very muscular body, though it seemed natural for her, not overpowered like some would think. She wore brown combat boots that had yellow chains around them, loosely wrapping around them. She wore light grey pants that sort of sagged, but held up well. Around them veined a black line that seemed to create a knee pad, but it actually didn't. Around where her pants ended, bandages were wrapped, going up to the top of her waist and stopping just where her stomach started. She wore a pair of dark brown gloves that had no fingers and had a square cut out where the backs of her hands were showing. Around her left arm, she wore a band that looked like two belts buckled around her bicep. The belts were brown and the buckles were gold colored. She wore a shoulder cover that was dark brown with a gold outline, guarding her shoulder. She wore a brown vest that had gold outlining, though the vest stopped at her shoulders and just into her midriff. Covering her breasts was a set of bandages similar to those wrapped around her lower body, though they looked like they were barely holding in her breasts. Said breasts were very large, easily size D, maybe bigger. They even looked natural to boot. Bandages wrapped around her right forearm and wrist as well, even covering her hand. On her right bicep was what looked like her symbol. It seemed like a strange combination of two. The outside looked like two red shoes put together at the soles that formed a heart inside. Inside of said heart was a burning yellow heart that was divided into several pieces. Around her neck, she wore an orange infinity scarf that seemed to fit her very nicely. Her hair was blonde, very blonde. It went all the way to her knees, which was a fair distance. It was basically a large mane that was thick and flowing, but it still looked like she took care of it constantly. Her eyes were a deep lilac shade, piercing and powerful. They stared at the two, both of them becoming wary of her.

"What do you want?" Weiss asked.

"you could say I'm a bounty hunter." The woman said. "I'm here for you, Schnee. You got a huge bounty on you."

"You'll have to kill me first." Weiss said. "and trust me, I won't go down easily."

"Fine by me." The woman said, cracking her knuckles. "I've always wanted to hit someone who'd break easy.

"I won't be as easy as you think." Weiss said, summoning her Ice magicks to her hand.

"That's what she said." The woman smirked, her fists becoming cloaked in fire.

"you're a Pyromancer?" Blake asked.

"Yep." The woman said. "Second best one I know."

"If you're this annoying, I hope I don't meet the best one." Blake said.

"Ah, you'd like her." The woman said. "She's just got less of a sense of humor."

"Joy." Weiss said. "But, I won't leave with you."

Weiss fired shards of Ice at the woman, some hitting her. However, the woman simply took them, the Ice doing nothing to her as it melted on contact with her skin. She held her hand out, a ball of fire emerging from it as it sped toward Weiss. Weiss barely dodged it as she fired more ice at her.

The woman moved forward faster than Weiss would have expected, throwing a punch that caused a crack to be heard, its origin from Weiss' ribcage. Weiss felt, in addition to the force of the punch, a pulse of magic that sent her flying backwards into a tree, eliciting another crack.

Weiss slumped back into unconsciousness, pained groans coming from her.

"Weiss!" Blake shouted.

"Huh." The woman said, rubbing the back of her head and laughing sheepishly. "I thought she'd take more than that. Guess I shoulda watched my strength. Sorry about that. You okay, princess? I heard you guys could take a punch. Hello? Princess?"

Blake chose this moment to attack her, using the shadows around her to her advantage, slashing at the woman, causing some damage.

"Ooh" the woman said. "Kitty's got claws. I like that."

The woman punched Blake in the face, sending her flying. She then bound Weiss' wrists behind her back as well as her ankles and slung her over her shoulder. Blake had arrived back at that point, seeing her.

"Oh good." The woman said, grinning. "you're still alive. Nothin' personal with that punch. Part a the job."

"Let her go." Blake said, growling.

"Hmm.' The woman said, thinking. "Nah."

"Now." Blake said, the shadows around her twitching.

"Nah." The woman said. "I'm just gonna head out of here. I just gotta _cat_ a train or something."

"You won't—" Blake said, stopping as she heard what the woman had said. "Wait, what?"

"You say something, kitty cat?" the woman said, looking at her. "Well, guess I gotta knock you out. Or something."

In her confusion, Blake didn't see the punch coming as she was knocked unconscious.

 _Present_

"And, that's when I woke up." Blake said, tending to her wounds.

"Weissy gone?" Winter asked, tearing up.

"Don't worry." Ruby assured the child. "We'll get her back."

"Pwomise?" Winter asked, looking at Ruby with her teary eyes.

"I promise." Ruby said. "We're going to get her back, no matter what."

* * *

Will Ruby, Blake, and Winter retrieve Weiss? And, who is this bounty hunter? Find out soon.


End file.
